


A mission

by GalaxyGamer



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Creepypasta, Dead Brian, Dead Hoody, Ghost Brian Thomas, Ghost Hoody, Gore, How Do I Tag, I love him so much it's not even funny he's amazingggg, M U R D E R, Missions, Post-Marble Hornets (Web Series), Tim and Brian hate eachother, Toby's here too because he's superior, best boy - Freeform, colorblind ticci toby, cursing, help idk how to write, hoody - Freeform, i cant spell, its creepypasta what did you expect, masky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGamer/pseuds/GalaxyGamer
Summary: Tim, Toby and Brian go on a mission.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 27





	1. And so it begins

Toby sighed, staring off in the distance. He scratched the back of his head absentmindedly as he sat on a large boulder. Today he was supposed to go on a mission with Tim and Brian. He's never actually had a proper introduction to the two, so he hoped it'll be interesting. The mission was to hunt down this group of investigators. Apparently they found some things they shouldn't have. Poor people. 

Russtling behind him alerted him to a new person. He twisted to look behind him and saw Tim. He was wearing a weird colored flannel, which he assumed was probably red since that's a very flannel like color and some jeans. Typical. Walking out from between the trees was Brian. a black hoodie and jeans. Hm. Toby looked down at his own clothes for a brief second. A black and blue hoodie and some jeans as well. Jeez, what was with everybody and jeans? 

He got up and looked up at the two of them. There were much taller than Toby, him only being 5'4. He twitched, his head jerking to the side. Brian looked down at him. "You're name is Toby, right?" He asked. Toby nodded with a small, slightly nervous smile. "I'm Brian." He introduced. He seemed nice enough, Toby realized. Honestly as long as they weren't like Jeff, which he doubted, he'd be fine. Brian nudged Tim forward a bit and Tim just glared at Brian.

He looked at Toby and sighed. "Hey, I'm Tim." He rubbed the back of his neck. Toby gave a small neat wave. He realized Tim didn't really like Brian all too much. He frowned, knowing it'll be hard to get them to work together. He sighed and turned around, looking ahead. The mission was supposed to last about two days, so he wanted everything to go smoothly. God, he hopes it goes smoothly.

Brian sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "We should start going. Tim do you have the map?" He looked over at the slightly smaller male. Tim just pulled out his phone and opened google maps. He typed in the address. He didn't say anything to Brian. Brian frowned, annoyed by his behavior. Toby turned and looked at the two before jumping off the tall boulder and landing on the ground.

"W-we moving or not?"

Tim and Brian just looked at each other. They followed Toby as he wandered to one of the many trails. Looking around, he sighed. This was going to be a long trip, isn't it??


	2. Mission was a success, sort of..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission was a success, sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Death mentions, killing, gore, blood, mention of cops and cursing! Be weary and please don't continue reading if you don't feel comfortable with things like this!

The three slowed to a stop at the building ahead of them. It was a small office building with 3 floors. Tim looked down at his phone and turned off the map. "Alright, their office is on the 3rd floor. Hoodie don't fall." He taunted lightly before walking ahead of the two. Brian frowned and glared at the man. Toby just tilted his head at the remark, wondering why Tim had called Brian 'hoodie'.

Toby and Brian followed behind Tim, though it was clear Brian was trying not to punch Tim in the face for his remark. Sure, it was common knowledge to everyone that Brian was.. well, dead. According to Tim, he died from a fall. Toby just shook his head and tried to focus on the mission. 

"I ha-have an idea." He chimed, clapping. "What i-if Tim go-goes up and distracts them from th-the inside and we can sne-sneak in and kill them?" He shrugged, not knowing if the two would agree with the idea. "W-we could steal a few things so it would seem like a robbery go-gone wrong?" He suggested. Tim and Brian just stared at him. It actually seemed like a decent idea. 

Soon enough, they rounded out the plan better and put it into action. Tim headed into the building and went to their office meanwhile Toby and Brian made their way up from the fire escape in the back of the building. Luckily, this being a big city, it was normal to see people hang around the fire escapes. Once they made it, Brian peaked through the window. One of the investigators were talking with Tim at the door. The other two were busy with research. Brian looked at Toby, who was staring into the window as well.

He nudged Toby's shoulder, which caused the boy to look at him. "I take left, you take right." He said quietly. Toby nodded, grabbing his hatchet from his belt. Brian slowly opened the window, none of them noticing considering none of them were facing the window. Tim gave a small nod and pushed the investigator to the ground, quickly running into the room to shut and lock the door. The others noticed and shot up from their desks.

Toby reared his hatchet back and hit one of them in the back with it. The person let out a scream and Toby kicked the person to the ground, holding them there and applying pressure to the wound on the their back. He swung and hit them on the head, blood now leaking out of it. He continued hitting them on the head until they were silent. 

Brian tackled his victim and bludgeoned them to unconsciousness with whatever was around him. Blood was splattered across the floor and walls as he bashed the person's head in. When he was sure they were unconscious, he pulled out a pistol and shoot them in the heart twice to make sure they died. 

All the while those two were dealing with the investigators, Tim was having trouble with his own victim. He put up a lot more of a fight than expected. He punched and kicked and it was getting on Tim's nerves. It also hurt a lot. He just ended up just strangling him. 

Toby clipped his bloody hatchet to his belt. He looked over at the two. Brian was covered in blood and Tim had a bunch of bruises. He sighed. He knew they had to be quick if they didn't wanna get arrested. He rummaged through their desks and found a bunch of information on everyone, including detailed reports on some of their pasts murders; how thoughtful of them.

Tim and Brian took Toby's lead and began grabbing everything that had any information about them on it. Luckily, knowing it would be a long mission, Toby brought a backpack. They filled it up with all of the stuff they found and then left. They crawled out the window and started heading down the fire escape when they heard a woman scream. Shit. Tim looked back through the window, a woman was standing in the doorway already on the phone. Double shit. 

They all looked at each other and nodded. Brian shot the woman, effectively killing her. After that they bounded down the ladders, trying to get away as fast as possible. Toby just jumped from the second floor and started booking it ahead of them. They all ran down the alleys and sirens could be heard passing by them. 

They sprinted down the alleys. Toby tripped and fell, skidding across the pavement. The other two hadn't noticed, being ahead of him. He blinked and sat up, looking at his hands. Scrapped. Great. He knew his knees would probably be the same. He stood up and began running again, soon realizing that they had run off without him. 

He looked around, not knowing where they went. Of course, he couldn't just call out for them, they were on the run from the cops. Ah shit, the cops. He frowned and started running in one direction, not wanting to be caught. 

Great. What was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was slightly better than last chapter, haha.


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby gets lost, how fun..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning. Mention of blood, weapons, injuries (not bad ones tho), police officers, loud noises and cursing. If these make you uncomfortable, please stop reading!

Toby ran through the alley ways, not knowing where Tim and Brian went. Of course he's the one who gets lost in the alleys. The very first mission with them too. Dammit. What's he supposed to do now? He's covered in blood and has all of the info on them in his backpack. If he gets caught, he's screwed. He frowned and tried to shake off the thought.

He couldn't hear anything over his thoughts and his racing heartbeat. If he was gonna get arrested, it won't be without a fight. He burst out onto the busy streets, people around him just paused at his appearance. Blood covering his clothes, two large blood covered weapons. Not the best look.. 

People started screaming and running away from the boy and Toby just ran down the street. He knew he was making a commotion and drawing attention to himself, but what else could he do? He didn't know where he was going and the alleys weren't gonna go on forever. Suddenly, he heard sirens. As expected, someone called the cops. 

He let out a small yelp and started trying to run faster. He could hear the sirens come closer. Shit, what was he supposed to do now? Screams and Sirens, it was so loud, couple that with his ragged breathing and fast heart beat, he could hardly hear his own thoughts. How is he supposed to make a plan!? Toby felt himself get lifted off the ground and slung over someone's shoulder. He looked at the person, trying to figure out who it was before he attacked them.

That's when he saw Tim running behind the two. So.. the person carrying him had to be Brian? He looked at them and confirmed it was indeed Brian. Grey hoodie, blonde hair, ignoring Tim. Yeah.. it's Brian alright. He looked back towards Tim, who looked like he was fuming. Oh great. Are they mad at him? Probably. 

Tim and Brian just keep running, easily gaining distance between them and the cops considering they're faster than Toby. Tim had taken the backpack from the younger male and put it over his shoulder before they started running. The police we're still able to follow them, seeing as people were calling the cops left and right. They ran into a not so great neighborhood that was known to have criminal activity. They weren't gonna call the cops.

Eventually, they made it to the outskirts of the city. Brian dropped Toby carelessly onto the grass. Toby frowned an sat up, feeling light headed from being slung over his shoulder. It was Tim who snapped first. 

"Where did you go!?" He said loudly. Brian smacked him over the head. "Be quieter." He scolded. Tim just rolled his eyes and gave him the finger.

Toby jumped at his sudden outburst and frowned. "We-Well when we we-were running earlier.." He cleared his throat and looked off to the side. "I fe-fell. I'm guessing you gu-guys didn't realize an-and left me be-behind." He explained timidly before remembering his scrapes. He looked at his hands. Ah great. Fantastical. He shifted and pulled up his pant legs. "I go-got all scraped up.." He mumbled, poking at the red and bleeding scrapes on his knees. 

Tim sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright. You'll have to get that patched up later." He held out a hand for Toby to grab, which he did, and helped him up. "C'mon we havta keep going." Toby nodded and Brian just started walking away. The two followed after him. 

God, this was a terrible mission..


	4. A/N Help me lmfao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bruh I cant get rid of that "Sorry its so short" bottom note h e l p

I don't know what to do next lmao

I've run out of ideas already-


End file.
